Les pieds de nouveau sur terre
by Calliope L
Summary: Yoh vient d'abandonner le Shaman Fight pour que les XLaws ressuscitent Ren... Ficlet.


**Titre** : Les pieds de nouveau sur terre.  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Shaman King.  
**Genre** : Mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
**Couple** : Yoh+Ren, enfin si on veut, en grattant bien sous la croûte.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne me fais pas de blé avec donc je suis dans mon droit le plus strict de dénaturer cette œuvre, et toc. Le titre appartient à Tip'… d'ailleurs ce fic lui est dédié (même si j'ai mis un an pour le pondre manque de motivation chronique).  
**Note** : En italique les pensées des personnages.  
**Background** : Je fais de toi mon essentiel – Emmanuel Moire.

_J'étais encore abasourdi par la décision que je venais de prendre. D'ailleurs je pense que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là, hé hé. En fait dans mon cas ce serait plutôt "oh oh". Mais quel con je fais ! Abandonner le Shaman Fight ! Abandonner mon rêve, ma vie… pour lui !  
Mais qu'est-ce que je vais me prendre dans la gueule quand Anna va le savoir ! Elle va me trucider, réduire mon âme à néant… pfuit plus de Yoh ! Tout ça pour un garçon. Bon d'accord pour voir la tête de Marco aussi hé hé hé…_

_Aaargh ! Anna va me massacrer ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir tout de même ! Et puis je sais qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi… j'espère… enfin j'en mettrais pas ma main à couper tout de même._

La foule s'était écartée petit à petit de l'énergumène qui gesticulait dans la rue, tantôt hurlant de joie comme s'il venait de gagner le gros lot à la loterie, tantôt s'effondrant sur le sol, se retenant tout juste aux murs, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler.

- Yoh-dono ! Je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous ! On vous regarde !  
- Amidamaru ! Ouiiin… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ren va me tuer quand il aura ressuscité !

Le grand éclat de larmes impromptu ainsi que les paroles prononcées à l'encontre du vide achevèrent de disperser la foule, les mères de famille retenant à grand peine leur rejeton de vouloir approcher la "bête de foire".

©©©©©

_Je me sens flotter._

_Au loin je vois une lumière aveuglante._

_Toute mon âme veut aller vers elle, bien que ma tête sache qu'il ne faut pas et que mon cœur ne désire qu'une seule chose, retourner à tes côtés._

_Une force me retient, m'empêche de m'égarer._

_Elle me fait penser à toi, aussi chiante et aussi tenace. _

_Je pense que c'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais pu, me sauver à n'importe quel prix, quitte à te sacrifier._

_Tu ne changeras pas. Et c'est ce côté-là que j'aime chez toi. _

_Ton côté boute-en-train et optimiste qui croit que quiconque peut voir un fantôme à une part de bon en lui. _

_Ce côté qui t'as fait croire en moi. _

_Ce côté qui m'as empêché de te tuer la première fois que je t'ai vu, cette fois où je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

_Je t'en ai voulu à mort. Toi qui osait faire flancher ma carapace. Toi qui as fait fondre la glace de mon cœur._

_Mais je n'ai même pas pu t'atteindre. _

_J'ai seulement vu la main que tu me tendais. Je l'ai refusée et j'ai fui. J'ai fui mes sentiments. _

_Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Te tomber dans les bras ? T'avouer mes sentiments au risque de me faire rire au nez ? Jamais. Un Tao ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Surtout pas sans connaître la réciprocité de tes sentiments. Même maintenant je ne le ferais pas, même si je sais à quel point tu tiens à moi. Je suis un Tao après tout : tu devras être tout à moi avant de me découvrir entièrement._

_Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré –de t'avoir aimé- Asakura Yoh. J'aurais voulu faire tant de choses avant ma mort, te dire tellement de choses. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout le temps pour ça. Si tu deviens Shaman King tu possèderas mon âme et dans le cas contraire on se retrouvera ici. _

_Je t'aime…_

- … Yoh !

- Espèce de petit insolent ! Insulter Jeanne-sama… tu mériterais mille morts douloureuses !

- Cela suffit Marco. Nous avons rempli notre part du marché. Partons.

- Nous allons le laisser partir en vie ? Rien ne nous dit qu'il respectera sa part du marché.

- Mais si nous le tuons, nous serons sûrs qu'il ne le fera pas. Allons-y maintenant.

- A vos ordres, Maiden-sama.

Après le départ des X-Laws, Ren se releva et interpella l'un de ses amis.

- Chocolove, que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu as été tué et Yoh a passé un marché avec Iron Maiden Jeanne pour te ressusciter.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Abandonner le Shaman Fight.

Chocolove ne put que voir son ami partir comme une tornade marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un "je vais tuer cet abruti".

©©©©©

Yoh se remettait à peine de sa rencontre avec Anna quand il fut violemment projeté contre le mur.

- T'es vraiment un abruti fini ! Mais à quoi tu pensais franchement ? Abandonner le Shaman Fight !

- Amidamaru, il est vivant !

- Yoh-dono il vient de vous frapper ! Ca va ?

- Oui… je crois. Mais je m'inquiétais tout de même, les X-Laws auraient pu ne pas pouvoir le ressusciter, non ?

- J'en doute…

Yoh parut étonné quand Ren se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il lui rendit son geste, savourant ce moment de tendresse avec délice, ne faisant fi des nombreuses menaces que lui susurrait Ren à l'oreille.

- Yoh, tu as intérêt à trouver un moyen de réintégrer le Shaman Fight, ou je te jure que ta mort sera très lente et douloureuse.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Ren.

OWARI.

17/01/06.

Il y a sûrement des incohérences par rapport au manga papier. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment comment Marco se réfère à Jeanne ni si Chocolove et Horo-Horo étaient présent lors du réveil de Ren. Mais bon, dans tous les cas se sont des déformations scénaristiques nécessaires au bon déroulement de la ficlet.


End file.
